Strange World
by Pricat
Summary: It's nearly Valentine's Day and Snow is depressed until an evil stranger sends them to Earth and wants to destroy Love entirely and it's up to Leah and me to help them.
1. Hiding how She Feels

Strange World 

A/N- This was inspired after watching Enchanted but it's also a Fiona/ Snow fic. It's also to do with Valentine's Day.

It was a normal day in Far, Far Away. Fiona and Snow were at Farbuck's drinking lattes. Snow was feeling depressed. It was nearly Valentine's Day and she had nobody to share it with.

Fiona knew this was bugging her black haired friend. "_I'm sorry you feel sad because of Love but maybe you'll meet the one who's meant for you. Maybe he… or she is closer than you think." _The ogress thought. But later as they walked through the streets, a portal opened and sucked them in.

Leah smiled as Carley was asleep with Snowgre beside her. The teen had been living in her friend's flat. She and Carley had been friends a long time now. Snowgre had stayed to be with Carley ever since a spell he'd cast had sent him here along with his cousin and Fiona. He'd seen the inner beauty in the twenty year old.

It was raining as a portal appeared and Fiona and Snow lay on the street outside. Leah then saw them and brought them into the flat. "What're you guys doing here? It's great to see you guys." She told them. "Yeah it's awesome to see you guys without having to fight anybody." Snow replied softly as she fell asleep on the sofa. "You have to forgive Snow. Near Valentine's Day, her heart is hurting." Fiona told her.

"It's okay. How did you get here? Snowgre didn't cast a spell to bring you here, did he?" Leah asked her. "No he didn't. We were walking through the streets of the kingdom when this portal appeared and we were sucked into it. I feel funny around Snow but I don't know why." Fiona told her softly. Fiona was looking around the flat. "Where's Carley?" she asked Leah. "She's in her room. She misses you guys much." Leah told her as Fiona opened the door to Carley's room. She walked in softly.

She saw the teen's eyes open. "Hey you came back. Why?" Carley said sleepily. Fiona watched the teen sleep as Snowgre wrapped his arms around her. She was wearing asian style pyjamas along with a ninja head band. In the morning Snow woke up to see Fiona asleep near the fire place in a sleeping bag. Her heart was racing as she crept over to where Fiona was. Leah saw her stroke Fiona's red hair. "You like her more than a friend, don't you?" she whispered. "Yes but wouldn't it look weird?" Snow replied softly with tears in her eyes. "It's not. I know you guys love each other but afraid. Tell her how you feel especially on Valentine's Day." she replied as Fiona woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nothing. Just watching you sleep." Snow replied softly...


	2. So Close, Yet So Far

Strange World 

Ch 2

A stranger was in Earth. Her name was Idina. She was a witch. She was angry at all the mortals getting ready for Valentine's Day. She wore a long black dress with a long green cloak.

She had amber eye slits, long purple hair, slender bodied. She was full of dark magic. Love had hurt her and she hated that she couldn't be with the one her heart desired so she'd vowed to herself that she'd destroy it. She knew that Snow and Fiona loved each other. "Ah! They love each other but know they cannot live happily ever after because of other's opinions. This I can use." She hissed as the magic crystal ball she'd created vanished.

Fiona watched as Snow, Leah and her were sitting in the kitchen. She wondered how Leah and Carley were since they'd last gotten together. "I'm doing fine but Carley's still not confident. I thought having a boy friend would help but it's not changing things." Leah told her softly.

"Don't worry. Let her and Snowgre be together. I know what it is. It's being disabled that's causing it. She's not happy being herself because of it, yet others like her." Fiona answered. Smowgre had overheard that.

"_Maybe they're right. I'm making things worse for her. I'll go back to Worchester until it's okay." _He thought as he vanished without a trace. Leah heard Carley walking into the kitchen. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Leah said gently. "Fine. Have you guys seen Snowgre? When I woke up, he wasn't beside me as he normally is." She replied to her. Leah was nervous at that. "He must've been listening to what we were saying." She said to Fiona and Snow.

But then at Worchester Snowgre saw Idina in his dorm room. "Who're you?" he asked angry but something in her eyes changed his mood. "I'm your worst nightmare. Your little girl friend doesn't know you're here. Why be with a nervous, disabled girl like her when you can be with me and be truly happy?" Idina answered him. Snowgre couldn't believe this woman.

"I could never be happy with you, Besides Carley and I are so alike and she has inner beauty, you wouldn't understand! Now leave me alone!" he yelled at her. Idina was mad as she vanished. Snowgre hoped she wouldn't go after Carley like that. He hoped she was alright. Snow was stroking Fiona's hair. It was clear to Fiona Snow liked her and she felt the same way. Snow then felt something touch her lips. It was Fiona. Leah smiled as well as Carley at them. Happy tears welled in Snow's eyes. "I love you Snow, I always have since we met." Fiona told her hugging her. Carley was feeling depresed about Snowgre. "Maybe he's with another girl right now, somebody confident and not disabled." she said to Leah. Fiona then saw the girl run off.

Idina smiled at this. Everything was going smoothly when a blond haired prince stopped her. It was Charming. "You hate them too? Who're you?" he said to her. "Yes I hate Snowgre's little friends especially that brat who's his girl friend. I'm a friend of your mother's. I'm Idina. I'm on a mission to destroy Love along with Valentine's Day." she answered him. He looked shocked but was drawn to her. "Why destroy Love? Why not just destroy Valentine's Day?" he told her. Because Love hurt me. If I'm not allowed to love, then nobody else will!" she yelled glowing with magic.

Leah smiled as Artie appeared. They were in Love but the young King looked worried. "What's wrong?" Leah asked as they hugged. "It's the kingdom. Some sort of spell caster is attacking the people and I don't know what to do! I'm so glad you're here." he told her as they kissed.

Snowgre was feeling miserable as he lay in his dorm room in Worchester. He was missing Carley. He knew Leah had said that having a boy friend was making Carley happy but she was still nervous and very less confident. He then started to remember the good times he always had with her and smiled. "It doesn't matter but I want to help you, I promise. You... mean everything to me." he thought as he left in a haze of magic.

Snowgre then saw Leah smile as he appeared back in the flat. "Where were you?" she asked softly. "I... needed time to think. I heard you talking to Snow and Fiona saying that even though Carley and I love each other, she's still got low self esteem and no confidence. I thought I was making things worse but while I was away, I realised I wasn't and I promised myself I'd help her." he explained. Leah understood. "I know you over heard us. Carley found a note from you yesterday. You're not part of the problem. She's never had these kind of things like a boy friend, friends, like a normal kid has. She's been living, feeling different and it's harder for her, okay? She's gonna need both mine and your help to adjust." she told him.

He nodded as he went into the living room. Carley was sitting on the couch listening to music on her MP3 walkman but took off her head phones when Snowgre sat beside her. "I can't believe it. You... came back! I... thought you didn't love me anymore but I was wrong." she told him as they hugged. "I would never stop loving you. You're very special. Others can't compare to you. I had to go and think for a while. Where's Snow and Fiona gone?" he told her. "I don't know. They went out shopping. Leah told me." Carley answered.

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. Later Leah saw Snow come in with a bouquet of sunflowers and a card. "Let me guess they're for Fiona, right?" she heard somebody say as the kitchen lights switched on. To her relief it was Leah. "Yes they're for Fiona. She isn't here yet is she? I want to surprise her on Valentine's Day." Snow said. "Don't worry Snow. I won't tell her." Leah replied but was worried. Fiona hadn't came back yet and it was nearly midnight.

She'd been captured by Idina. Charming watched as the pale skinned sorceroress was casting a spell on the ogress that would kick in on Valentine's Eve. "What will it do to her?" Charming asked curious. "It'll numb her heart so Love cannot enter it and Snow will be hurt most of all by this!" she cackled as she dropped Fiona at the doorstep of the flat that belonged to her friends...


	3. The most Powerful Thing

Strange World Ch 3 

Leah was worried about Fiona. She wondered where she'd been all night. "I don't know. All I remember is getting Valentine stuff for Snow and then everything went dark." Fiona told her.

Snow was relieved when she saw Fiona in the kitchen and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said hugging her but felt no warmth from it like she usually did. She looked into her eyes but in them, she couldn't find her Love's soul. "_What happened last night? I look into your eyes but I don't see love or warmth in them. Did.. somebody hurt you?" _she thought.

The rest of the day Leah, Carley and Snowgre noticed both Snow and Fiona were very quiet and not talking. "Something isn't right. They're normally talking or kissing." Snowgre said as he ate a hot dog.

Later that night Fiona couldn't sleep. It was Valentine's eve and soon the spell would start. "I don't want to hurt you Snow. You and I are meant to be." She said getting up. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink when she saw a glowing apple on the table. "_It's poisoned! The one who put the spell on me, wants Snow to suffer too! I can save her… by eating it myself. At least I can prevent myself from hurting her or her eating this herself." _She thought as she ate it.

She then fell onto the floor. Leah was woken at the early dawn by Snow. "What's wrong?" she asked her. She saw Fiona lying on the floor with the glowing apple in her hand. "She's not dead. She's out cold like you. Somebody must've poisoned it hoping you would eat it but she doesn't want you to be upset." she reassured her. "What can save her?" Snow asked her worriedly.

"I know something that might help her." they heard somebody say. Leah saw Carley standing there. "What is it?" Snow asked her. "It's Love's first kiss. It's the most powerful thing." she answered her. Leah smiled at her friend. Snow was anxious as she knelt beside Fiona's body, her black hair stroking her face. "Please let this work! I can't be without you. I'm sorry I was distant yesterday. Is that why you did this?" she said as they kissed. Snow watched as Fiona's eyes opened. "I'm sorry too Snow. A witch put a spell on me that would've broken your heart so I decided that I would save the both of us." Fiona told her.

She saw warmth in her eyes again as she helped her up. Leah watched as they walked into the spare room and climbed into bed... Idina was angry at that as she watched that but realised she still had time to destroy Love...


	4. Protecting those Close to Him

Strange World 

Ch 4

A/N- For those especially Inyunaruto365 here comes more. There's a little secret that binds Snowgre and Idina to want to destroy each other. Enjpyeth!

Leah was curious about Idina. Who was she and why did she want to destroy Love as well as hurt her friends? It was Valentine's Day. She saw Snowgre making breakfast. He was cooking heart shaped waffles.

She saw sadness in his green eyes. "_I wonder what's up with him? Maybe he knows about Idina." _She thought as she approached him. He was surprised. "I thought you were Carley. You want to ask me something, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." He told her smiling.

"Yes I do. Why…. Was Idina so cold hearted towards Love?" Leah asked him. He sighed before going on. "I'll tell you. Idina was a powerful ogre witch but back then she was good hearted, until she saw my father. She thought it was Love but it wasn't. My father, the King of the realm I come from was in love with a human.

I could tell they really loved each other. When Idina found out, she was angry and she was obsessed with wanting to become human so she met a dark hearted ogre. He told her he could do it but it would cost her." Snowgre told her.

"What do you mean it would cost her? She had to help him?" Leah asked curious, gripped by Snowgre's story. He chuckled. "No she didn't have to do things for him. The price was to sell her soul and heart. She agreed. She became human. The next day she went to see my father but he said he and her were not meant to be. That hurt her. She was that hurt that she vowed to destroy love but also she wants to hurt me and the person I love. You can see why I'm worried. After what happened with Fiona and Snow, I'm scared she'll hurt her." He explained.

She noticed he was packed ready to go somewhere. "You're worried she'll hurt Carley, aren't you? Is that why you're leaving?" Leah replied. Snowgre nodded solemnly. "Yes. I want you to gove this to her." He told her as he handed her a red box with a card attached to it.

"Tell her I'm not leaving her. I'm trying to protect her. Idina would hurt her badly and she knows she has no confidence. Keep her safe until I come back, okay?" he replied. "Where're you going?" Leah asked. "To take care of Idina. She's after those I care about and I won't stop until she's gone!" he answered as he left. Leah went into her friend's room. Carley was slepping peacefully. She was unaware that Snowgre was gone. Leah put Snowgre's package on the kitchen table for her when she woke up. She saw Fiona walk into the kitchen followed by Snow. Fiona had sunflowers in her hair while Snow had roses in her black hair. "I see the two of you got valentine's." Leah said smiling.

"Yes. Who's the package for?" Snow asked her. "It's for Carley. Snowgre went off... to fight Idina. She can't know or she'll wanna go help him." Leah answered her. "What's going on? Where's Snowgre?" they heard Carley ask as she came into the kitchen. She then opened the package. "Awesome! Naruto stuff!" she yelled. Inside the package was a Sound Village head band with the Sound Village glove and the Gaara cos play set along with fantasy books and Wicked merchandise. "He's so awesome! Where is he? I wanna tell him what an awesome boy friend he is." she said as Leah helped tie the head band around her head. "I'm sure he knows. He went out on business to visit his family." Leah told her.

"Oh okay. What about you?" she asked as doves flew in through the window carrying a basket full of candy, roses and One Piece stuff. "Artie must know you very well too." Carley told her. Leah's eyes widened in surprise. "We're going to a ball!" she yelled excitedly. Carley smiled at that. "It's a Valentine's masquerade ball in Far, Far Away! We've gotta go shopping!" she told them, her chakra buzzing with confidence. Carley was happy for her friend but was nervous. The ball was at night and that meant her night vision problems would affect her as well as her tunnel vision. She was very shy about dancing in front of others but she decided to go for Leah and her friends. Meanwhile Snowgre and Idina were in a fight near Far, Far Away. "You're good Snowgre but you can't stop me!" Idina cackled as she shot a huge blast of magic but he countered it by sealing away her magic.

"You little wretch!" she yelled as she hit him in the face. It left a huge wound on his face. Idina then disappeared. Snowgre then saw Merlin appear and put a healing salve on the wound. "Thanks. I can't go back wounded. I didn't kill her but took away her magic so she can't hurt those close to my heart." Snowgre said as he used his magic to go back to Earth. But Idina had overheard Artie talking about the ball and smiled. She could still use her powers to cause misery at the ball later. She cackled at the thoughts of hurting those close to Snowgre...


End file.
